


in the darkest nights they howl

by Zyrocs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F, F/M, Gen, I was asleep, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Percy Jackson was Nero’s Imperial Child, SO, and had a dream, dont repost, lmao soz, no beta we die like luke(cowardly and a way that makes everyone angry), that was this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrocs/pseuds/Zyrocs
Summary: What if?What if Percy Jackson hadn’t grown up with Sally Jackson?What if Percy Jackson hadn’t gone to Camp Half-Blood?What if Percy Jackson was noticed by someone else?What if Percy Jackson was one of Nero’s Imperial Children?
Relationships: Apollo & Meg McCaffrey, Apollo & Percy Jackson, Nero & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	in the darkest nights they howl

**Author's Note:**

> i had a dream that little percy was at the nero building bc of something and went to the bathroom with his mom and said hey look ma my hands are still dry  
> and then nero takes notice bc he’s the type of person to have security cameras in the bathroom NOT THE TOILETS coz he’s an eeny weeny teeny weeny shrivel little short dick man  
> title fro, ‘The Hand That Feeds’ by The Crane Wives  
> also don’t forget percy said gabe was nice AT FIRST

Fate was many things.

Cruel? 

Merciful?

Inevitable. 

However, if the strings of fate were to be frayed...

It would be catastrophic.

The way that fate was going would destroy western civilization as the world knew it.

So, for the greater good, Fate was unkind to Perseus Jackson

* * *

“Mama, why do we have to be here?” 

“Well, Gabriel is taking me on a date! Since I couldn’t just leave you at home, I’m taking you with us!”

A 7-year old Percy Jackson smiled up at his mom.

”Ok, Mama!”

As the two walked inside the Triumvirate restaurant, a higher power looked upon them.

This would be their last, happy day together in a long, long time.

* * *

“Mama, I need to go to the bathroom, can we pretty please go?” asked Percy, “Please?”

”Gabriel, would you excuse me? I need to take Percy to the bathroom, it’ll only take a minute.” Sally asked

”Oh, of course.” Gabe said, “Take your time!”

”Come on, Percy, we’re going to the restroom!”

“Ok, Mama! Let’s go!”

* * *

“Mama, mama, mama!” Percy exclaimed, “Mama, look! My hands are still dry!”

Sally blanched. “Ok, sweetie, that’s so cool! But, Percy, how about we stop doing that and can practice at home?” 

“But, mama, it’s fun! Look, mama, maybe I can move the water!” Percy exclaimed

As he said that, water came rushing out of the sink. 

“Wow! Mama, look!”

”Percy, please,” Sally begged, “Please, Percy, stop.” 

“But why, mama, it’s fun!”

”Percy. It’s dangerous, please.”

Percy heard the urgency in her words and stopped. “Ok, mama, let’s go!” 

“Ok, sweetheart, but please, Percy, don’t do it until you meet your dad.”

Percy gasped. “Dad’s still alive?”

”Yes. It’s complicated, but i’ll tell you when you get older, ok?”

”Ok, mama.”

* * *

4 men looked on. One of them worried for the woman and her child’s fate, and the other 3 were rejoicing, for there was a child they could take.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I SWEAR i’ll actually update this just keep going k


End file.
